Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Trois ans. Trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Tout allait pour le mieux. Sauf que Norman devenait de plus en plus agressif et Norma ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Alors ils décidèrent de partir, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour eux. Spoilers saison 3.


Bonjour à tous ! Ça faisait longtemps hein ? J'ai pas d'excuses pour cette absence je le sais. Mais je compte revenir plus régulièrement, enfin j'espère. Bon, sinon je poste ici mon tout premier texte sur l'univers de Bates Motel. Pour être honnête, c'est une série à laquelle je ne suis pas particulièrement accro, je n'ai pas réellement suivis la dernière saison, sauf deux personnages : Dylan Massett et Emma Decody. Je dois dire que j'ai été plus que contente de voir ces deux là se rapprocher durant cette saison et le dernier épisode a comblé mes espérances. (Il faut dire que je voulais les voir ensemble depuis la saison 1...). Enfin bref, un texte qui se passe trois après la saison 3 de la série. Ici Dylan et Emma vont prendre une décision quant à leur avenir. J'ai essayé au mieux de représenter Norma et Norman Bates, qui jouent un rôle important, mais je dois avouer que ça n'a pas été facile d'écrire quelques lignes sur Norman, je me suis surtout inspiré du film pour écrire les scènes l'incluant. Sur ce bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer: ** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Norma et Norman Bates sont la propriété de Robert Bloch, ainsi que de Carlton Cluse, Kerry Ehrin et Anthony Cipriano. Il en va de même pour les personnages de Will et Emma Decody, ainsi que Dylan Massett.

* * *

Le soleil n'était pas au rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Le temps était gris, humide et il ne faisait pas très chaud. Mais Dylan n'avait pas vraiment la tête à se préoccuper de la météo. D'abord parce qu'il était à l'intérieur, bien au chaud à l'intérieur d'un café, et surtout parce qu'il était en compagnie d'Emma. Rien que le fait d'être en sa compagnie lui procurait du bonheur pour le reste de la journée. Elle profitait toujours de ses vacances ou d'un week-end pas trop chargé pour lui rendre visite, ainsi qu'à son père, revenant de l'université dans sa fameuse voiture orange.

Assis à une petite table dans un coin du café, ils dégustaient tous les deux des beignets accompagnés de thé au lait pour elle, et de chocolat chaud pour lui. Sa tête posée dans une main, un sourire collé aux lèvres, Dylan se perdait dans la contemplation de sa petite amie, ne prêtant pas attention à ce qu'elle lui racontait. Il s'attarda quelques instants sur ses cheveux bruns qu'elle avait tressés en une seule natte qui lui retombait sur l'épaule gauche. Il aimait bien ses cheveux, ils étaient doux et ondulés et s'emmêlaient toujours quand ils étaient humides, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Emma, qui passait ensuite un temps fou à les démêler à grands coup de peigne. Il passa ensuite à la contemplation de son visage. Des yeux noisette, des lèvres fines qu'elle avait maquillées d'un rose discret, des joues roses et surtout cette bonne humeur constante inscrite sur le visage. Quelques mois auparavant, des tubes passant dans son nez, reliés à une bonbonne à oxygène faisaient aussi parti de son visage, lui permettant ainsi de respirer comme une personne saine. Elle n'en avait plus besoin désormais, ou du moins ils l'espéraient. Sa greffe semblait avoir bien marché, bien que les médecins aient déconseillé à Emma de courir ou de trop forcer sur le sport. Et bien entendu de ne pas fumer, mais c'était quelque chose qui ne leur aurait même pas traversé l'esprit.

Il sursauta quand Emma agita sa main devant ses yeux.

« Dylan, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hein ? Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

\- Je disais que ce serai sympa d'aller au ciné ce soir. Je crois que le film avec les fantômes est encore en salle…

\- Pourquoi pas. On est pas obligés d'aller voir ce film si tu n'en a pas envie, il doit y en avoir d'autre sympa qui nous feraient plaisir à tous les deux. »

Elle n'aimait pas les films d'épouvante, ni quoi que ce soit qui joue avec les nerfs. Lui aimait bien, sauf quand ça devenait n'importe quoi et qu'il y avait plus d'hémoglobine à l'écran qu'autre chose. De toutes les façons peu importait le film, du moment qu'il était avec Emma.

Ils finirent leurs boissons, payèrent l'addition et sortirent dehors. Il ne pleuvait pas, mais ça n'allait pas tarder. Ils marchèrent dans les rues, presque vides de Whine Pine Bay, se dirigeant vers le petit appartement où logeait Dylan.

« Des nouvelles de Norman ?

\- Comme d'habitude. Maman refuse de voir la réalité en face. J'ai essayé de lui parler de cet hôpital à Chicago, mais elle m'a carrément hurlé dessus. C'est peine perdue.

\- Je suis désolée. Un jour il faudra bien qu'elle se rende compte que Norman a besoin de soins. »

 _« Ce jour là, les poules auront des dents »_ songea-t-il avec amertume. Le reste du trajet ce fit en silence. Emma s'arrêta devant l'appartement que Dylan habitait depuis maintenant un an, en plein centre-ville. Il en avait fallu du temps pour en trouver un, mais le père d'Emma l'avait aidé. Depuis qu'il lui avait apporté l'argent nécessaire à la greffe, ce qu'Emma ignorait encore et il comptait bien qu'elle ne le découvre jamais, Will Decody vouait une reconnaissance éternelle à Dylan et était plus que ravi de voir sa fille avec ce dernier. Plus que du temps où elle était brièvement sortie avec Norman apparemment.

« On se retrouve devant le ciné vers 19h30 ? Le temps qu'on choisisse un film ?

\- D'accord. A tout à l'heure alors. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime moi aussi. »

Dylan l'embrassa avant de rentrer chez lui et la regarda s'éloigner pour se rendre chez elle. Enfin chez son père, mais c'était toujours sa maison, même si elle n'y habitait plus en permanence. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue qu'il rentra chez lui. C'était une formule qu'il aimait bien. _Chez lui_. La cabane qui lui servait de domicile du temps où il s'occupait de vendre de l'herbe n'avait jamais réellement été « chez lui », ni la grande maison qui surplombait le motel de Norma. Il s'était toujours sentit mal à l'aise, étranger dans cette maison au style vieillot, décorée dans un style des années cinquante, au grand escalier craquant, des fenêtres qui même les rideaux tirés, laissait entrevoir les silhouettes de ceux qui passaient devant. Il avait essayé de s'y faire, mais c'était peine perdue. Quand il était venu pour la première fois, il n'y était pas le bienvenue. Norma le lui avait clairement fait comprendre. Il avait tenté par plusieurs moyens de se faire accepter dans le duo Norma/Norman, sans grand succès. Ce duo était indissociable.

Après avoir refermé la porte d'entrée et s'être débarrassé de ses affaires, Dylan se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il repensait à cette énième dispute. Le sujet « Norman » finissait toujours comme ça, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remettre ça sur le tapis. Norman était son frère après tout. Enfin son demi-frère, mais c'était la même chose. Ils n'avaient jamais réellement grandis ensemble, bien trop différents, et surtout Norman était toujours collé à Norma. Toujours, même maintenant, alors que Norman était majeur et libre de partir vivre sa vie où bon lui semblait, il restait fidèle à sa mère. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour Dylan, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Norma l'avait toujours traité différemment, mis de côté, fait des reproches qu'il ne comprenait pas. Bien sûr, lui aussi était pour quelque chose : plus distant de nature, il avait toujours aimé faire tourné Norma en bourrique. Si il avait d'abord trouvé ça amusant mais sans plus, il en avait vite éprouvé un besoin presque vital. En ne rangeant pas ses affaires, en lui répondant ou en faisant le mur, il essayait juste de capter l'attention de Norma. Qu'elle s'intéresse à lui ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Mais il n'y en avait que pour Norman, Norman, Norman.

Une fois il s'était enfuit pendant deux jours, avec juste un sac à dos qu'il avait rempli de barres chocolatés et de sodas. Il avait même piqué du fric dans le portefeuille de Sam Bates. Il devait avoir neuf ou dix ans. Quand il était revenu sur le pas de la porte, Norma avait surgi comme une furie et s'était mis à lui gueuler dessus tout en le prenant dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire, même si il s'était pris une vrai déverrouillée par Sam ensuite pendant que Norman pleurait, terrorisé. Parce que pour une fois, Norma lui avait prêté juste un peu d'attention. Elle n'avait pas fait un geste pour le défendre, mais elle lui avait quand même monté une part de gâteau dans sa chambre et l'avait bordé avant d'aller dormir.

C'était toujours la même chose aujourd'hui. Norma était de plus en plus distante, de plus en plus agressive, même envers Emma qu'elle adorait pourtant, et même le shérif Romero semblait s'être éloigné d'elle alors qu'il lui avait couru pendant quelques temps. Elle ne vivait que pour Norman, et s'était éloignée du monde, de tous ceux qui s'inquiétaient pour elle et Norman. Ils avaient pourtant espéré qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Pourquoi fermait-elle les yeux à ce point sur l'état alarmant de son fils cadet ? Dylan savait pourtant qu'elle avait tenté de faire entrer Norman dans un établissement spécialisé, il y a trois ans. Elle semblait motivée, même si le coût de la pension était extrêmement cher. Ils auraient pu se débrouiller. Trouver une autre solution. Mais Norma avait baissé les bras et l'état de santé mental de Norman empirait.

Emma ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte parce qu'elle était partie pour l'université, même si Dylan la mettait régulièrement au courant. Mais lui, Romero ou même certains habitants pouvaient s'en rendre compte. Une fois, Romero l'avait appelé en plein milieu de la nuit pour lui dire que Norman était au poste de police et qu'il fallait le chercher, Norma ne répondant pas. Quand il était arrivé dans le bureau du shérif, Dylan avait trouvé son demi-frère, assis sur une chaise, le regard vide et un gros bleu sur la mâchoire. D'après Romero, il avait essayé d'attaquer une fille, qu'il avait pourtant invité à boire un verre quelques heures auparavant. En la raccompagnant chez elle, il s'était soudain mis à lui crier dessus, la traitant de « petite traînée » et autres insultes, lui reprochant de se mettre en lui et son fils. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Si Dylan s'était alarmé, Norma avait juste dit que cette fille avait du le mériter, que Norman était un gentil garçon et qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche. Il s'en était juste sortit avec une amende.

L'estomac de Dylan se serra. Parce que cette situation aurait pu arriver à Emma. Norman semblait avoir un problème avec les filles. Il était attiré par elles, parfois elles étaient attirées par lui, mais il les repoussait toujours, et violemment. Dylan craignait qu'il arrive du mal à Emma ou même à Norma. Mais surtout à Emma. Elle avait eu un faible pour Norman, avait tenté plusieurs fois de le séduire, sans succès. Elle débordait d'amour, elle n'attendait que ça, d'en donner. Heureusement, maintenant, elle l'avait lui. Lui qui avait désespérément cherché à en recevoir, il en recevait de la part d'Emma. Et il s'était aperçu, à son plus grand plaisir, qu'il pouvait en donner lui aussi. C'était tout aussi agréable que d'en recevoir. Il aimait voir Emma sourire quand il lui disait qu'elle était belle, ou quand il lui prenait la main. Il aimait la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes, il adorait l'écouter parler de littérature. Il aimait poser sa tête sur ses genoux pendant qu'elle lisait. Il aimait être avec elle tout simplement. Parce que sa vie avait été longtemps très fragile, elle savait l'apprécier. Elle lui avait appris à apprécier la vie, à ne pas se soucier des choses sans importance. Il avait même découvert une autre figure paternelle avec Will Decody. Il ne partageait peut-être pas la même passion pour la taxidermie, mais il savait que s'il y avait le moindre problème, il était là. Tout comme avec Caleb, même si ce dernier ne pouvait pas toujours être là. Il faisait des efforts cependant.

Seul Norma et Norman apportaient une ombre au tableau. Il n'avait pas voulu le dire à Emma, mais la dernière dispute avec Norma avait été terrible. Pas parce qu'elle avait piqué une crise, mais plutôt par ce qui avait été dit.

 _Il s'était rendu au motel, pour prendre des nouvelles. Quand il était arrivé, il avait trouvé Norman occupé à nettoyer une des chambres tandis que Norma faisait les comptes à la réception. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait bougé quand il était arrivé. Le plus délicatement possible, il avait essayé de parler de cet hôpital à Norma._

 _« Au fait, un pote m'a parlé d'un hôpital, à Chicago. Il parait qu'il est excellent dans la recherche des problèmes lié au mental._

 _\- Ne recommence pas Dylan. Norman va bien. Il a juste quelques absences, c'est tout, pas de quoi s'inquiéter._

 _\- Emmène le au moins voir un psy. Un médecin. C'est pas normal ces absences._

 _\- Tu traites mon fils d'anormal ?_

 _\- Non, je dis juste que Norman a juste quelques… problèmes qu'il faut soigner. Sinon ça peut empirer._

 _\- Dylan ça suffit. Je te dis que Norman n'a rien du tout._

 _\- Il a des absences qu'il faut faire soigner. Et se sont bien plus que des absences._

 _\- Si tu penses à ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans, détrompe toi, Norman a arrêté. Il est juste immobile. Il ne fait rien d'autre._

 _\- Va quand même voir à cet hôpital. Je t'y emmène si tu veux. Ça ne coûte rien de savoir ce qu'il a._

 _\- Norman va bien, il n'a rien, il est en parfaite santé. Un peu plus délicate que certaines personnes, mais il va bien._

 _\- C'est dingue ça ! Pourquoi tu refuses d'admettre que Norman a besoin de soins ? C'est pas une tare, des tas de gens ont des troubles mentaux mais ils ne le cachent pas. Ils se font soigner._

 _\- Tu insinues donc bien que Norman est fou ! »_

 _Elle s'était levée, ses yeux bleus brillants de colère, un doigt pointé vers lui, la mâchoire crispé._

 _« Ecoute moi bien, Norman va parfaitement bien. Je suis sa mère, bon sang ! Je sais mieux que quiconque ce qui est bon pour lui. Et ce dont il a besoin, c'est qu'on le laisse tranquille ! Je ne veux pas qu'on l'enferme dans un asile pour les fous, ni qu'on l'étudie comme un cobaye. Il est juste plus introverti. Ce n'est pas un mal de ne pas avoir les mêmes centres d'intérêts que les autres. Alors je te le dis pour la dernière fois, laisse moi tranquille moi et mon fils. Tu es en train de saboter notre relation._

 _\- Nor… maman, je ne veux que votre bien. Tu le sais parfaitement._

 _\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu es jaloux de ton frère parce qu'il passe plus de temps avec moi. Tu essaye de nous séparer, tu es jaloux. Depuis la naissance de Norman tu l'es. Pourquoi tu ne nous fiche pas la paix ? »_

 _Elle avait hurlé les dernières phrases, et Dylan était partit, sans même saluer son demi-frère. Il s'était encore une fois heurté à un mur._

Norma avait eu tord. Il n'était pas jaloux. Enfin si, il l'avait longtemps été mais il était surtout blessé de voir à quel point Norma le mettait en retrait. Elle ne parlait jamais de lui à ses quelques amis. Si on pouvait les appeler amis. Mais ce n'était pas le pire de cette journée. C'était ce qui l'avait inquiété, ce qui l'empêchait de dormir et qui lui faisait poser des questions quand à son avenir, à celui d'Emma et de son père.

 _Après être parti, il avait tout de même tenté de revenir. Il avait attendu plusieurs heures, et c'est le soir venu qu'il s'était de nouveau rendu au motel. Il n'avait pas trouvé Norma, et s'était dirigé vers la maison. Elle devait être sortie en ville parce qu'il avait beau l'appeler, elle ne répondait pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende cette voix, qui lui donna des frissons dans le dos._

 _« Je suis là Dylan. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »_

 _Cette voix ressemblait à celle de Norma, sans être la sienne. Il grimpa l'escalier raide, le cœur battant à toute allure. Il entra sans frapper dans la chambre de Norma et il resta planté sur le pas de la porte en découvrant Norman, habillé dans l'une des robes de sa mère. Il portait également une perruque bonde, dans laquelle il avait passé un foulard, comme Norma avait l'habitude de le faire. Il était d'ailleurs assis sur le lit dans la même position qu'elle, bien droit, les jambes croisées et les mains posées sur les cuisses. Il le fixait avec la même expression froide qu'elle réservait à Dylan quand elle était fâchée contre lui. Comme si Norman était devenu… Norma._

 _« Tu es un mauvais garçon Dylan. Tu me chagrines. Pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme ton frère ? C'est un bon garçon. Il ne me cause pas de soucis. Pas comme toi. »_

 _Dylan cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Norman mettre une robe de Norma. Mais il s'était dit que c'était arrivé juste une fois, et que ça n'arriverais plus. Mais la voix qui sortait de la bouche de Norman était celle de Norma, en un peu plus aigüe._

 _Il s'était approché prudemment de son demi-frère. Il lui faisait une blague, ce n'était pas possible autrement._

 _« Norman, arrête ça tout de suite, ce n'est pas drôle._

 _\- Je ne suis pas Norman, je suis Norma. Arrête de te mettre entre toi et mon fils, ou je serai obligé de te faire du mal. Tu n'aimerais pas que je fasse ça ?_

 _\- Non..._

 _\- Alors arrête tes manigances et reste avec cette fille. Ne viens plus d'immiscer entre nous deux, compris ? »_

Dylan était partit, sans même essayer de ramener Norman à la raison. Il avait été trop choqué.

Il avait presque honte. C'était lui le plus grand, le plus fort physiquement face à Norman. Il pouvait le maîtriser d'une main. Et pourtant Norman venait de lui donner la peur de sa vie. Il s'était sentit devenir tout petit, comme un môme apeuré. _Ou je serai obligé de te faire du mal_. Cette phrase le fit frissonner. Était-il sérieux ? Etait-ce une menace en l'air, ou une vraie menace.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi était-il le seul avec Emma et Romero à s'inquiéter pour lui ? Les habitants de Whine Pine Bay étaient décidément bien égoïstes. Ils ne se préoccupaient de rien tant de leur petite personne. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire au fonctionnement étrange de cette ville.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui appris qu'il était bientôt l'heure de rejoindre Emma au ciné. Il sortit, la tête encore plongée dans le souvenir de cette soirée angoissante.

Quand il retrouva Emma, il du avouer qu'il n'était pas très enthousiaste. Il se força à sourire, mais le reste de la soirée passa sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il n'avait pas fait attention au film, n'avait répondu à Emma que par quelques hochements de tête.

Ce qu'il s'était passé avec Norman ne faisait que lui confirmer ce qu'il répétait inlassablement à Norma, mais il n'allait pas en parler à cette dernière. En revanche il allait en parler à Emma, qui commençait à sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle le suivit jusque chez lui, inquiète. Dylan était nerveux, agité. Il n'avait rien dit de toute la soirée. C'était à peine s'il avait fait attention à elle. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle le regarda se tordre les mains, assis tous les deux sur le canapé du salon. Il lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait lui annoncer un décès.

« Emma, je ne t'ai pas tout dit au sujet de Norman. Quand je suis allé le voir la dernière fois. Enfin c'était Norma que je voulais voir. Elle m'avait encore fait une scène et je voulais essayer de lui parler. Sauf qu'elle était sortie, et que j'ai trouvé Norman dans sa chambre à elle. Il portait une de ses robes. Il avait même mis une perruque blonde. Et il m'a parlé, mais ce n'était pas sa voix. C'était celle de Norma. Il se prenait pour elle. Mais c'est comme si c'était vraiment elle.

\- Ça ressemble à un dédoublement de la personnalité- finit-elle par dire, abasourdie.

\- Je crois que c'est ça… mais ce n'est pas tout. Il m'a menacé. Sérieusement. Ça ressemblait plus à une menace de mort qu'à une menace en l'air. »

Emma ne dit rien, trop choquée par les révélations que venait lui faire Dylan. Norman ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça, mais en même temps, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se montrait… dangereux. Oui, c'était le mot. Elle avait longtemps choisit le mot « instable » pour décrire Norman, mais « dangereux » était un mot qui semblait mieux convenir à présent.

« Emma… je voulais te demander quelque chose. J'y songeais depuis quelques temps, je ne voulais pas te le demander tout de suite mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé, je pense que ça n'attendras pas.

Est-ce que tu veux vivre avec moi ? Je veux dire loin d'ici. On pourrait s'installer près de ton université. Ton père peut même venir. Je sais que je ne devrais pas abandonner ma famille. Mais j'ai toujours été tenu à l'écart. Et de toutes les façons, quoiqu'on fasse, Norma ne feras jamais rien pour Norman. Il est malade. Il devient dangereux. Quand il se prenait pour Norma, il m'a menacé. Je veux dire qu'il m'a vraiment menacé. Il faut qu'on parte Emma. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je sais que tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Un jour tout ça va mal terminer. »

Il s'était levé, et s'était accroupi en face d'elle, lui prenant les mains, en les serrant délicatement. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, ni même la forcer à abandonner ses études. Mais il avait peur. Peur pour lui, peur pour elle, pour son père, pour eux.

« D'accord. Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. On ne peut rien faire pour eux, et je dois t'avouer que j'y songeais aussi. J'étais contente quand je vous ai connu, parce que j'avais l'impression de faire partit de votre famille. Et c'est vraiment ça. Ce n'est qu'une impression. Il faut qu'on parte. J'en parlerais à mon père demain. »

Il avait raison. Il fallait qu'ils partent. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'il fallait qu'ils le fassent. Quelque chose la poussait à fuir le Bates Motel. L'ambiance était devenue pesante, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Elle embrassa alors Dylan, caressant doucement les mains tremblantes de son petit ami, avant de finir la soirée, allongés sur le canapé, à tenter de se rassurer, de ne pas culpabiliser sur ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ce n'était pas égoïste, c'est juste la meilleure chose à faire, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Parce qu'un jour, quelque chose de terrible arriverait avec les Bates, et là il sera trop tard.

Quelques semaines plus tard un camion de déménagement quittait Whine Pine Bay. Ils n'avaient pas prévenu Norma et Norman. Mr Decody les rejoindraient plus tard. Ils s'étaient trouvé un petit appartement, pas très loin de l'université où Emma étudiait. Will Decody avait racheté un petit local où il continuerait à exercer sa passion pour la taxidermie. Le seul à avoir été mis au courant était Romero. Qui ne dirait rien aux Bates si jamais ils poseraient la question. Il fallait qu'ils s'éloignent, qu'ils coupent les ponts. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Norma et Norman Bates s'étaient écartés d'eux au fil des années. Pourquoi s'entêteraient t-ils à rester ici, à tenter de faire partit de cette famille ? A eux trois, ils pourraient fonder la leur.


End file.
